A Painful Past The Story of Zarbon's Mom
by Karatelover
Summary: Was Zarbon's home planet really destroyed or did Frieza simply lie about it? Did Frieza love Zarbon's naïve and headstrong mother or was that lust? Were Cooler and Cui actually friends with Zarbon's mom? In this tale of unrequited maybe even gothic anguish love, it involves Frieza meeting Zarbon's mom, Zarbon's mom meeting Zarbon's dad, how Zarbon came to be his right hand man.
1. Chapter 1

A Painful Past, the Story of Zarbon's Mom Part 1

It was ages ago, it seemed like yesterday, from a point of view of a historian or a scientist even. Well, not quite, but more or less in the year of 1957 on our Planet Earth (not Goku's planet, but our own). In fact, this story doesn't even take place on our own planet, but mostly on Planet Frieza!

A cold summer day it began, before Zarbon was even born or before they even named Planet Nashua, Planet Frieza. The wind was blowing, the palm trees on the beach towards downtown was swaying and now…we forward our story to the far end of the planet where the Cold Empire lived. It was a very old empire, King Cold decided to go into retirement and allow one of his sons to rule the empire.

It was almost no surprise which son that was going to be, in the throne room, King Cold made the announcement, "Ladies and lords of the court. I have a rather special announcement to make! Frieza the time has come, I must now retire the empire….to you!"

"Yes thank you father you won't regret this!" Frieza said excited.

"Father, that's not fair, I have done a much better job of ruling parts of our empire than he has. He just sits in his float pod all day long and usually lets people do the dirty work for him! I am more hard working than he is!" Cooler said feeling defeated.

King Cold just ignored Cooler, "We will also be changing the name Planet Nashua, to Planet Frieza! The other planets that we conquered will be changed to the point where Frieza's name will be in them!"

"I am gratefully honored father," Frieza said.

"Father that's not fair! I should be emperor, not Frieza! I am also not spoiled and lazy like Frieza is! I am also older than he is!" Cooler said.

It's was true despite the fact that Cooler could have been born in the time frame of maybe 1717 on our Planet Earth year, Frieza was just born a little after, or was it before the French Revolution on our Planet Earth? Around that time, it seemed the French empire was more popular to the Icejin Changeling family than the British one since the British on managed to lose some territory.

At first Cooler grew up speaking French and Japanese, then later on he learned English and Russian from his dad and his younger brother, who grew up speaking mostly English and Japanese. Cooler's mother was long gone, she spoke French and it took a while for Cooler to master English once King Cold decided that French would be used less and less for aliens on his planet to communicate with one another.

Back to the present, Cooler now spoke perfect English, but did not nor ever acquire a fancy English accent like his brother. In fact, Cooler disappointed King Cold more than Frieza ever did. Cooler was many times divorced even had one wife executed when he caught her with one of Frieza's male concubines. He also had children that he did not really look after anyways.

"Cooler let's get something straight, you have had four wives and four children, and I think that its fair that Frieza should have a chance at life since he has never found a significant other, whereas you have found four or five significant others. He's also infertile, had you not kicked him in the balls so much, I might not have given him the empire." King Cold said.

"He's only 240 years old, I'm 290! I have been around longer than he has!" Cooler said.

"You should be happy that you at least get to keep your alliances from Frieza wrecking them!" King Cold said.

"At least I'm fertile! At least I have children!" Cooler yelled.

King Cold got up, went over to Cooler and slapped him, "How dare you say that, apologize to your brother now! Before I beat you to death and you never see your alliances and children again!" King Cold yelled.

"Hum, I will get you one day Frieza, I will get you good!" Cooler said walking out of the room.

"Are you still going to beat him to death father?" Frieza asked.

"No, I was just trying to get him to apologize to you, but sometimes I think about it." King Cold said.

"I love you father!" Frieza said.

The celebration went on for the rest of the night, although something tragic happened, Cooler madder than hell managed to take his sexual frustrations out on a sex slave of Frieza's. She was a Primal Changeling, spoke French and rudely rebuffed his advances. Let's just say I want to skip to a week later after this celebration took place.

The space pod grounds were about maybe a mile away from the advanced looking palace the Cold Family lived in. A space pod landed on the ground, and minutes later out stepped a woman. She was coughing up a storm do to the fact that the air was a little thin for her taste, and a mixture of dust.

She wore an Egyptian looking skirt and top, it was the color of a more gentle green. Her sandals looked gladiator like. If her clothing wasn't exotic looking enough, she was short, about maybe 5'2 feet tall? Her eyes were oriental shaped and with gold irises, like that of the sun.

She looked like she could have been a mixture of an African American with a Filipino or even an Anglo considering her jaw-bone very finely shaped, but since this is an alien we're talking about, there really is no point in bringing up human races is there? Her skin was dark and more of a shade of medium brown, her hair was smooth and neatly straightened, thick and wavy of course, but black as night and long too.

She was a knockout! A total knockout! She was just a cute little Primal Changeling woman who came to Planet Frieza illegally looking for a job and maybe a free handout. Of course she was breaking universal law, nobody just shows up on a planet looking for a job, that's what lead Frieza to commit genocide…err pesticide on the Primal Changelings who came years ago for jobs to begin with.

Needless to say, this girl came from a poor family, her father died years ago when she was little, her mother died recently and she was all alone in the world. She needed a job and baldy so she could feed herself since Planet Primal did not really do much to help its poorer citizens. On a lighter note she could read and write so maybe she had a chance here?

She put her hand on her head, she was getting a head ache, "Ouch! That trip gave me a headache!" She yelled. She spoke with a British like accent, many of the Primal Changelings on Planet Primal spoke with a British like accent, and it was only proper essential English. She put her sunglasses on and took out a map of the planet, which was under her armpit.

"Let's see here, this is the space pod grounds, yes?" She asked herself out loud. What she did not know was this map she was using was very outdated.

Meanwhile at the palace, things summered down since last week. The empire being passed over to Frieza, Cooler raping a sex slave who rudely rebuked him, in which he threw her over the balcony after raping her, don't worry, she lived. It took that sex slave rudely rebuking Cooler's advances to really send him over the edge, although let's face it, no excuse for violence against the weaker sex.

That is how vicious their rivalry had the tendency of getting, even when innocents got into their way. To make matters worse, recently when Cooler's recent wife found out about this horrible crime Cooler committed, after being lied to by Cooler that he would be faithful to her for the rest of her life, she committed suicide. Remember these aren't nice guys we're talking about, these were despots.

Frieza sat on his throne in the throne room, and sighted. He was bored and possibly heartbroken that Cooler would rape his favorite sex slave. That's how horrible these Icejin Changelings were, they looked at these sex slaves like property, sometimes they would compete with each other and steal sex slaves from one another.

However the sex slave was gone by now, she probably went back to the city on the other side of the planet. Dodoria came into the room, oh Jesus! Not Dodoria!

Just what Frieza needed, that dumb-nut pink demon-looking alien. Dodoria was not very smart, even though he was great with numbers, he couldn't read words worth anything. He had been twice divorced and joined Frieza willingly after Frieza destroyed his planet. Dodoria was a very violent person, and as violent and temperamental as he was, he had the tendency to get on Frieza's nerves.

"Frieza! Frieza! Rumor has it that the night in which you became emperor of the empire, Sunflower your sex slave was raped by Cooler. I also heard he threw her over the balcony and she escaped!" Dodoria said.

"She wasn't really that great at sex anyways, although she did seem to understand my loneliness!" Frieza said fake crying.

Frieza did not know the meaning of loneliness anyways, in fact his definition was probably drastically different from anyone else's.

"Are you at least going to send someone after her to hunt her down?" Dodoria asked.

"Of course not, she will be so much easier to replace, although I guess I do wonder where she is." Frieza said.

Cooler burst into the throne room, probably about to whine about something stupid. "Frieza I can't believe that this whole entire throne room belongs to you! You also get another float pod and you get to name your planet bases after you too! That's not fair!" Cooler said resembling a fifth grader more than a 290 year old Icejin Changeling.

"Oh Cooler you wish you could have my rewards!" Frieza said.

"Oh please, I at least got to bone your sex slave, very violently!" Cooler said smirking.

"You take that back you idiot!" Frieza yelled.

"Never, never ever, ever, ever!" Cooler yelled.

"Fine, she wasn't really that great in bed anyways," Frieza said.

"Oh I hate you!" Cooler said pouting.

A stereotypical Taurus VS a Gemini fight, while our Taurus Cooler was honest to the point of brutally, Frieza our Gemini was almost as witty as he was talkative. Dodoria just stood there analyzing which despot would win this stupid and brutal argument. "Shut up! Just shut up!" Cooler said while Frieza was snickering at his slowness.

Cui ran into the room, "Frieza, there is this girl outside the palace by the space pod grounds!" Cui yelled.

"Is it Sunflower?" Frieza asked excited.

"No its not, it's actually another Primal Changeling woman, but I don't think she's from around here." Cui said.

Frieza's eyes started twitching, this was not a good sign, "She must be a…"

"Uh oh, here it comes," Cooler said.

"A…ILLEGAL ALIEN!" Frieza said hoping off his throne.

"Where are you going, she could be dangerous!" Cooler said.

"Oh please, Primal Changelings don't frighten me!" Frieza said marching out of the throne room and outside the palace.

"Frieza wait for me!" Dodoria said yelling and running out of the throne room after Frieza.

Before you knew it, Cui and Cooler joined both aliens. They went to the space pod grounds to investigate this young woman.

"Looks like someone is lagging behind," Cooler said teasing Frieza as he walked ahead of him with everyone else.

Frieza's Napoleon like temperament kicked in as soon as Cooler said that. Frieza got mad, tripped Cui and kicked Dodoria in the leg and tried to catch up with Cooler. "Still a bit behind I'm afraid," Cooler said laughing and knowing how much Frieza hated being short.

"UHHH I hate you!" Frieza yelled at Cooler. Well looks like Cooler wasn't the only big baby in the family after all!

Serena, that was her name for she was born on the night of the full moon, got frustrated at this stupid outdated map! "Oh my God this is crazy!" She yelled.

She looked about couple of steps ahead of her to see four different aliens staring at her, she was naïve and not afraid, although let's be honest, these were grown males and could have hurt her easily if they wanted to. She ran up to them thinking, "Maybe I can ask these people where I am."

She then said, "Excuse me, do you have any idea where the master of this palace is, but the palace on this map looks to be in the wrong location," She said pointing to the palace on the map.

Frieza looked at the map and smiled up to her sarcastically, "Yes I'm the master of the castle, and you are incredibly rude to be coming onto my planet without documentation!" Frieza yelled at her.

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are?" Serena said.

"I know who I am, the only question is who are you to come on my planet without documentation, its rude, its nasty and I am ten seconds away from…"

"From what?" Serena said taking her sunglasses off, glaring at Frieza.

Cui and Dodoria went from laughing, to gasping. They had seen plenty of Primal Changelings in their lives, but this one, she couldn't have been a more beautiful woman. Cui whistled at her, while Dodoria glared at Cui.

Cooler started blushing and covered his eyes, he already had enough trouble with women for one week and he did not want to really get into trouble this time with this girl. It's as if seeing how beautiful this petite Primal Changeling woman made him feel, almost guilty about raping Sunflower!

Frieza looked at her, she was stern, she was awesome, she was…enchanting! He got down on his knees and took her by the hand, "What is your name my dear," her asked enchanted by how attractive she was.

"I'm Serena, I was named after I was born on the night of the full Planet Primal moon," She said.

Frieza started blushing, "Forgive me for saying this, but you are a really pretty, no a really gorgeous creature! WOOF!" He then kissed her hand.

She was so angry and slapped him in the face, "Go away you are gross!" she yelled at him.

Everyone was shocked to see this, they knew she was dead meat now that she rejected Frieza, simply because he kissed her hand. "Wow I have no idea that you were so stubborn," Frieza said.

Cui started laughing, "Cui just shut up!" Frieza walked up to him and kicked him square in the face!

Serena was shocked by how brutally kicked in the face Cui was, just for laughing at Frieza's miserably failed advances.

"You apologize to him right now, he did not deserve to be kicked in the face like that." Serena said.

"I'm sorry Cui, wait, why did I just say that?" Frieza asked.

Dodoria started laughing and Serena looked at him, "You are Dodoria right?" she asked.

"How did you know my name?" He asked.

"Simple, I am a telepath," she said.

Serena ran over to Cui and helped him up, "I'm sorry that that had to happen," she thought to herself.

He started thinking telepathically too, "Thanks, you seem nice and I'm impressed that you are telepathic, just don't tell Frieza anymore, because being telepathic is illegal on this planet."

I guess nobody bothered to warn Serena that being telepathic on this planet was very illegal, but the thing is that she was telepathic and one day Zarbon too would be like her. Of course this stupid law had little to no merit as many aliens on this planet were telepathic and many of them were not. Nobody would have been stupid enough to tattle on oneself.

Anyways to make a long story short Cooler started laughing to himself because Frieza seemed to over-look the fact that Serena was telepathic and she was breaking the stupid law. She went up to Cooler and grabbed his palm, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am going to read your palm for you, for free." She said.

She started studying it, and she gasped at what she saw, "Dear me, it says you raped a woman, my species, and apparently she's pregnant with your child, which is a hybrid of a Primal Changeling and an Icejin Changeling." She said.

"What? I'm going to be a father again?" Cooler asked.

"Yes it's true, and you will met him as a young man and he will join forces with you." Serena said.

"She can tell all that by looking at Cooler's palm?" Dodoria asked.

As it turned out she was a soothsayer and Zarbon too would inherit her soothsaying abilities. For now though, everyone seemed to be more impressed with this girl instead of wanting to kill her or deport her.

"Are you a sorceress?" Cooler asked.

"Maybe, you will just have to see," Serena said smiling.

"Can we keep her, please?" Cui asked.

"Oh all right, but I can't promise that she will stay for very long," Frieza said. Perhaps he already thought about keeping her.

Frieza then said, "Dear heart, how would you like to be my henchwoman?"

"I would be delighted, how much are you offering?" Serena asked.

"What's the matter with you, you don't ask how much you are going to be paid!" Frieza said.

"Does it matter? Do you want me as a henchwoman or not?" Serena asked.

"Oh all right, you will be paid with what I pay you, no ands, ifs or buts!" Frieza yelled.

"Frieza, she's a girl!" Dodoria said.

"So what? I'm sure your mother was a girl too, and your ex-wives?" Frieza asked.

"Yes, yes they were," Dodoria said looking depressed.

They started walking back to the palace and Serena walked next to Cui, who seemed to have a better connection with her, and possible friendship than the rest of the bad of idiots. "Thanks again for helping me up, nobody has been that nice to me in a long time," Cui thought to himself.

"Thanks, what happened to your family? Do you have a family of your own?" Serena thought.

"They are dead, all dead." Cui thought.

Then before he knew it, Cooler pushed him out of the way and grabbed onto Serena's arm, "May I escort you?" He asked slyly smiling at her.

He was very attractive…for an Icejin Changeling, she smiled, "With pleasure, such a gentleman too." She said.

Frieza sighed, "Why does Cooler get all the girls," he said under his breath.

About a few weeks later after Serena got settled into her new apartment in the palace, she decided to go and explore on her own, she had not even remotely started her new job as Frieza's henchwoman yet. She went to the garden and smelled the roses and narcissists that were planted. Cooler snuck up behind her, he wanted to ask her a question.

"Hey Serena, can I ask you something?" he asked.

She turned around, "Yes what is it?"

Cooler then said, "It is really true that I impregnated the sex slave I raped?"

"Yes it's true, and the bad news is that she doesn't know it yet." Serena said smelling another rose.

"Don't tell Frieza I said this, but I think he's got a crush on you," Cooler said.

Serena burst out laughing, she looked at Cooler who was not laughing, and he looked serious. "Oh that's terrible! I won't say a word, but why do you say that." Serena said.

"I know my brother, he has never crushed on one of our sex slaves like this even," Cooler said.

"Sex slaves? That's gross," Serena said.

"For starters he told Dodoria, who told Cui, who told me. I also read his diary, and he wrote that he loved you the moment he first saw you," Cooler said.

"Oh no, no! I am not even sexually attracted to that miserable runt!" Serena said.

"That's fine, I don't care if you like him or not." Cooler said.

Cooler was not even the least bit interest in Serena as a lover anyways, although maybe he had a crush on her deep down inside, but he wasn't stupid enough to think it since he was around a mind reader. In fact, Serena had not seen Frieza for weeks, why hadn't he approached her? Was he intimidated by her? She was a rather intense and strong personality.

Cooler then said, "Wow, uhhhh I am…"

"No I am not interested in anyone here anyways," She said throwing the rose down and walking back into the palace.

"God damn it!" Cooler said at his failed attempt of romancing her and trying to gain her trust. Oh well, there were plenty of fish in the sea and this one reminded him of a sea urchin.

Later on in the later afternoon she came back because she saw that the plants and flowers in the garden needed to be watered. She took a water bottle and watered the flowers and plants, and she thought she telepathically picked up some giggling from someone else's mind. Was someone watching her from a far?

She looked up at the balcony where the sun was showing brightly as it went down. She saw that nobody was there, maybe she was going crazy? She went back to watching her flowers, and Frieza snuck another peak at her from behind a column on the balcony.

That night Serena had a nightmare that Frieza was trying to kiss her, and she was rescued by a handsome Primal Changeling man. Too many movies? Perhaps? Just then she woke up and felt someone or something's lips on her, she screamed and threw whatever it was off of her onto the floor, before she could turn the light on whatever it was, it was gone from the room.

The next day, she was dazed and confused and went into the cafeteria for breakfast. Cui was there, stood up and went over to her, "You don't look like you slept very well," he said.

"I did at first, but then something kissed me on the lips, I woke up and knocked it off my bed. Before I could see what it was, or who it was, it ran off. I stayed up the rest of the night watching to make sure it did not come back." Serena said.

"What did you dream about?" Cui said.

"It's silly, but I dreamed that Frieza kissed me, or he tried to I can't remember, but then some dashing handsome Primal Changeling man saved me from him!" Serena said.

"Wow, sometimes I dream of my family at night." Cui said.

"When did you lose your family?" Serena asked.

"It was a long time ago, about maybe in the year of 1890 or sometime around there. I was working at an accountant in the city on my home planet. I had a wife, two sons and lived on a farm. I wanted to make something of myself, but then when I got home one day, I found that my family was massacred and the whole village I lived in was destroyed." Cui said.

"Maybe one day you will be reunited with him in the afterlife." Serena said.

"I hope so, Frieza took me in and some of the other people of my species in, but he took in the smartest ones that were less likely to put up much of a fight against him. I still miss my wife and sons very much and that was more than fifty years ago." Cui said.

"Well hopefully one day they will catch the idiot who did this!" Serena said.

Cui looked at her like she was just the most stupid thing ever to walk in life. Had she not known what great evil Frieza was capable of? Did she not get that Cui was kidnapped with some other smart people of his own species after his family were murdered and his planet destroyed? Oh well, probably better that she just find out the hard way than not telling her the entire truth.

"So what made you think you would find work on this planet?" Cui asked.

"I just thought that…."

Cooler showed up with a tray of bagels on there, "Serena hi, what's going on?"

"Did you sneak into my room and kissed me last night on the lips?" Serena asked.

Cooler gave up on trying to romancing her when she told him she wasn't sexually nor romantically interested in anyone in this palace. Was this a pathetic attempt for her to hit on him?

"I beg your pardon?" Cooler asked.

"Someone snuck into Serena's room last night and tried to make-out with her in her sleep." Cui said.

"Wow I feel badly, no I take that back, almost badly for the person who tried to do that." Cooler said having a feeling that he knew who did this.

"I then attacked it and threw it off my bed." Serena said.

"Next time you need to lock your door when you go to bed," Cooler said.

"That's the thing though, I did lock it before I went to sleep.

"Wow I hope nobody does this to me when I'm asleep. Someone had access to the code." Cui said.

"Serena, how are you?" Frieza asked from behind.

She turned around and saw that his eye was black, "Hi, what happened to your eye?" she asked.

"Yah Frieza what happened?" Cooler asked in a mocking tone.

"Nothing dear, I have very low self- esteem and though I deserved to beat myself up." Frieza said, obviously this was a huge fat lie!

"Someone came into Serena's room last night and tried to kiss her on the lips," Cooler said smiling in a cunning kind of way.

"I'm going to go to the garden and water some more flowers, see you later!" Serena said walking away from the table.

"I got to go to, to brush my teeth," Cui said walking away.

"Frieza you snuck into Serena's room last night didn't you?" Cooler asked.

"No why?" Frieza asked.

"Frieza I'm not a dumbass I know you like her, a little too much!" Cooler said.

"Stop tormenting me Cooler!" Frieza said crossing his arms and turning around to walk away.

"Someone is in love with Serena!" Cooler said laughing.

Later that day Frieza was on the balcony again looking down at Serena in the afternoon sunset, how beautiful she looked, how exotic and graceful she was. Cui and Dodoria were in the room that led to the garden and Dodoria noticed that Frieza was looking at Serena. "Hey Cui why is Frieza gawking at Serena?"

"What do you mean?" Cui asked.

"I mean he's really gawking at her, he's smiling goofy and he's licking his lips." Dodoria said.

Cui went out into the garden and surely enough his advanced abilities somehow picked up Frieza licking his lips. Frieza was just peeking out from behind the columns on the balcony too. "Ewe, I see what you mean." Cui said.

"I haven't seen him this happy or acting this perverted in a long time," Dodoria said.

"I get the feeling that Frieza thinks he is in love with Serena, but it's unfortunate because she's not into him at all." Cui said.

Dodoria then said, "Maybe we should tell him the truth then,"

"No, we can't do that, he might kill us for disagreeing with him. Let him alone and see what happens, who knows maybe she will grow to love him?" Cui said.

"Oh don't be stupid, usually when a female isn't that sexually attracted to a male, then chances are slim that unless she goes to that male for sex and comfort, that she won't even love him." Dodoria said.

"Maybe you are right, but by the way, I heard that the Primal Changeling king of Planet Primal is coming in a couple of days." Cui said.

"Yes King Morphiess, he is so weird, loud and so obnoxious." Dodoria said.

"I think I would rather try to set her up with him than with someone she won't ever grow to love, because if what you say is true, there is no way in heck she will ever grow to love Frieza." Cui said.

"The man talks loud Cui and that would scare a normal woman off in a matter of minutes." Dodoria said.

"Maybe you are right, I will go and talk with Cooler later on about it to see what he thinks." Cui said.

"Cooler still does business with King Morphiess?" Dodoria asked.

"Oh my God yes, ever since Frieza poisoned Morphiess' older sister Flora, Morphiess signed many of treaties with King Morphiess protecting him from Frieza's rage. It also keeps planet Cyrillic safe, another planet that the Primal Changelings live on. Besides me knowing Serena, even if she has only been here for a month and a half, she will take one good look at Morphiess and it will be love at first sight." Cui said.

Cui then went up to Serena, "Say Serena, the King of Planet Primal is coming and I want to know if you know what he looks like?"

"No I don't think I do, I hear from many girls that he's really handsome," Serena said.

"You never got a good look at him?" Cui asked.

"No, why is this so relevant?" Serena asked.

"I wanted to know if you would like to meet him, he's not only an ally with Cooler, but he's also a friend of mine." Cui said.

"Ok sure, I would be delighted to meet him." Serena said.

"He's not married either, in fact I don't think he ever took a wife," Cui said.

"Really? Does he have any children?" Serena asked.

"Nope, not at all," Cui said.

"Oh Cui you are so great!" Serena said kissing him on the cheek and running into the building.

Cui walked back to the shade and had lipstick all over his face, Dodoria looked at his face, "What happened to you?" He asked.

"She kissed me," Cui fell down blushing.

"She sure dug you," Dodoria said.

"No, she was just happy is all." Cui said.

She ran to the throne room where Cooler was sitting down and Frieza was sitting down, both on their thrones, "Cooler, Cooler!"

"Yes may I help you?" Cooler asked.

"Yes I want to know when the King of Planet Primal is coming!" Serena asked.

"Of course, I have business to talk with him about." Cooler said.

"What? He's coming here? He's a complete embarrassment to my subjects, trust me I did a survey on this." Frieza said.

"Can I meet him?" Serena asked.

"Of course you can, I suggest you get up bright and early and you can meet him," Cooler said.

"Hooray, thanks Cooler!" She said then running off.

"That Morphiess, such a self-absorbed, vain and arrogant fool who loves to read those stupid Playboy magazines of extraterrestrials." Frieza said.

"He's still intelligent, when he feels like it," Cooler said.

"Stop trying to defend him, it's because of him and you that I can't go onto Planet Primal and destroy it like I want to!" Frieza said.

"You had that chance years ago, and you blew it." Cooler said.

Continue onto part 2


	2. Chapter 2

A Painful Past, the Story of Zarbon's Mom Part 2

Next day, Serena, Frieza, Cooler Dodoria and Cui were waiting outside. It was boiling hot, they had been waiting outside for hours waiting for the king of Primal Changelings, who was a few hours late! Frieza of course added to this lateness by getting everyone up early at dawn, and Cooler somehow agreed to it! Then finally the space pod landed!

"He's here!" Cooler said.

"Is he all right? Did he land ok?" the naïve Serena asked.

"Oh he'll be fine," Cui said.

Then a couple of minutes later, the space pod opened up, out stepped the great Morphiess, he was about 6'2 feet tall, he was very muscular, had gladiator like sandals on, and yes an Egyptian like kilt on. He wore hoop earrings, fancy rings, he had a purple cape on, and a beautiful gold forehead crown on his head.

His long, thick navy blue hair was pulled back in a braid. His oriental shaped eyes were soulful, which was added by his yellowish-gold colored irises. His light blue skin was almost aqua colored, but it was a little darker than Zarbon's skin tone. He was elegant looking, his lips and mouth shape were like that of an Anglo, his nose was like an Anglo's, very broad shouldered.

He then flashed his cape in front of him like he was a rouge du la amour and threw it behind him, "Good morning Cooler!" he yelled. He had a deep, British accent like voice.

Of course Zarbon would inherit this man's broad shoulders, strong jawbone, almost Anglo-centric like vain temperament, but not quite his loudness, outrageousness nor his immaturity. Zarbon would also inherit his mom's lack of sense of humor, sternness, idealistic nature and maturity pretty much. Although he would prove in the end to be more mature and well-rounded than her.

Morphiess smiled very kindly and sincerely, of course this man was very good looking and so handsome that Serena almost fainted with joy when she saw him. He then looked at Frieza, what was Frieza doing here exactly, he did not know. He raised an eyebrow and lost his kind smile, "Frieza," he said rather snooty.

Just then Serena excitedly said, "He's cute! Hi I'm Serena and it's a pleasure to..."

"Hey Cooler what's happening?" Morphiess said walking over to Cooler and hugging him. What the hell just happened? He ignored her! Did he not see her? Did he not think she was a person to talk to? Why did he not even seem to notice her complimenting him?

"It's all good, how are you doing Morphiess?" Cooler asked.

"I am doing fine, I am just so excited for us to get down to business." Morphiess said.

Morphiess turned to Cui and said, "Cui what's going on with you?"

"I'm so-so to be honest." Cui said.

Morphiess ignored Dodoria, he was not important. Frieza might as well of been lesser important, had Morphiess no protection from Cooler, Frieza might have killed Morphiess on site.

"Hey I said that I think you are cute and rather handsome!" Serena said.

Morphiess took one look at this small Primal Changeling female, he cracked a smile. "Thank you my dear, hey Cooler who is this hot woman?"

"This is Serena, Frieza's soon to be right hand woman." Cooler said.

"Strange, I don't know how a delicate little creature such as yourself would end up with the likes of Frieza, what is your name?" Morphiess asked.

She answered, "I'm Serena, I live on Planet Primal, and…"

"Serena, what a beautiful name, for a beautiful woman like yourself." Morphiess then lustfully growled at her.

Frieza then said, "Oh for God Sakes!"

"You are a Primal Changing too?" Morphiess asked.

"Yes I am," Serena said.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm King Morphiess, the king of Planet Primal and Planet Cyrillic." He said.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance too, Morphiess is a beautiful name." Serena said.

"Sounds like a name of a drug," Frieza sneered under this breath.

"It's a beautiful name!" Serena said again.

"En chante!" Morphiess said taking her hand and kissing it.

She giggled and blushed, "I'm very charmed."

Cui thought this was going to work out between them, he had new hope that both his Primal Changeling friends would work out!

"So gorgeous, do you have a boyfriend?" Morphiess asked.

"No of course not, never had actually," Serena said.

"Oh ok now! We need to go inside so that Morphiess can get to his room where he will be staying and then for him to strike a deal of some kind with Cooler." Frieza said.

"Wow I have never seen anyone so jealous in all my life," Cui thought to himself.

"Someone is enraged with jealousy!" Cooler said laughing.

Frieza went over to Cooler and kicked him in the leg and Cooler kept on laughing, "Yah you wish she was kissing you!" Cooler said.

Serena was lucky she was too distracted with Morphiess in front of her, to pay attention to Frieza's jealousy and agony he was facing.

"Morphiess we know what you actually came for right?" Cooler asked smiling.

"Oh yes, I forgot, sorry that's almost forgot! Planet Nasha!" Morphiess said.

"Where is Planet Nasha I never heard of it," Serena said.

"It's on the other side of the universe." Morphiess said.

"I thought Frieza and Cooler sold houses or palaces!" Serena said.

Morphiess lifted an eyebrow, where did she come to this conclusion? Did she even know? She must have known that there were in fact Primal Changelings that lived on Planet Frieza as one of the largest minority of high intellect alien species yes? She could have lived among them illegally yes? How did she even end up meeting Frieza, did she even know who Frieza was…I mean really was like?

"Ok then, let's get going inside, I'm hungry!" Morphiess said.

"Morphiess we will talk later of you buying Planet Nasha." Cooler said.

Everyone went inside the palace and had a nice lunch, which was a salad that consisted of fish and crocodile meat. Serena and Morphiess did not really speak to one another at lunch, but did manage to stare at one another from across the table.

Morphiess later one went to his room and jumped on his bed he would have for the next two weeks. "Ohhh, this is such a comfy bed!" he said.

There was a knock on the door, "Who is it?" Morphiess asked in his strong voice.

"It's me Serena, may I come in?" she asked.

"Of course!" Morphiess said.

She came into the room and stood in front of Morphiess, he stared at her she was in blue jeans and a shirt that said "Frieza Force". He couldn't help but stare at her cute little figure, she was just like a cute little doll that he wanted to caress and make love to.

"Are you a sex slave of some kind, I could use some really good shagging from you!" he said.

"No, no, I am Frieza's new assistant for a real estate agent. He calls me his "new right hand woman."

"Since when did Frieza sell houses?" Morphiess asked.

"He's been doing it since he was thirteen years old," Serena said.

"Yah, I'm sure he has been. Are you doing anything this weekend?" Morphiess asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I might have to get back to you on that one." Serena said.

"How's about this, after I get done making that deal with Cooler, I say we take a stroll in the garden," Morphiess said.

"Sure I love the garden it's full of pretty flowers and plants." Serena said.

"How old are you?" Serena asked.

"I'm twenty-five, why how old are you?" Morphiess asked.

"I want to know if you have ever been married." Serena asked.

"Oh yes twice, but those ended in divorce and suicide." Morphiess said.

"So do you have children?" Serena asked.

"Nope, I don't have any errors to the throne." Morphiess said joking badly.

"I'm fifteen years old, and I know I'm young and everything, but I feel that," Serena said before pausing when she looked at him looking at her.

"You are still a teenager are you?" Morphiess asked.

"Yes but I am very mature and very much ready to have children." Serena said.

Motherly yes, mature absolutely not, luckily though for a very immature naïve teenager of a Primal Changeling, she could not have found a more immature Primal Changeling of the age of twenty-five!

Few days later Morphiess got down to business with Cooler, he went into his office and with a vanilla folder.

"Do you have enough money to pay for this planet?" Cooler asked.

"Yes sir I am incredibly rich," Morphiess said opening the folder up and spilling out the equivalent of 1 trillion dollar bills.

"Excellent, now sign this contract." Cooler said handing Morphiess a sheet of paper.

"I'm giving you one of Frieza's planets, but don't tell him." Cooler said.

"Isn't that stealing?" Morphiess asked.

"Nah, he absolutely has been neglecting it and who knows, maybe if he threatens your planet again, then you can move more of the overcrowded Primal Changeling population there." Cooler said.

"I still need to read the contract before I just buy it," Morphiess said. He scanned over it and signed it very quickly.

"Yes put the planet to some good use," Cooler said.

"I sure will, maybe some education or a work camp or some kind of serf training center for my people." Morphiess said.

Morphiess then looked up at Cooler, "Are you sure you don't want it?"

"Oh heavens no, what am I going to do with a dirty old planet?" Cooler asked.

"By the way, there is one thing that is bugging me to death." Morphiess said.

"Don't worry about it, I already renewed your contract to protect Planet Primal, Planet Cyrillic and the Primal Changelings on this planet from being annihilated." Cooler said.

"No not that, that girl the one that says that she is going to help Frieza sell real estates and houses." Morphiess said.

"Oh you mean Serena? What about her?" Cooler asked taking a cigarette out and lighting it.

"What is she doing on this planet anyways? Does she know where the Primal Changeling community on this planet even lives?" Morphiess asked.

"I don't think so, I think she just showed up out of nowhere looking for work, a lot of those damn Planet Cyrillic Primal Changelings have done that quite a bit and I don't see them slowing down. They usually take the work the Icejin Changelings don't want to do."

"What's that?" Morphiess asked.

"Music, poetry, dancing, singing, writing plays and painting pictures." Cooler said.

"Well back to Serena, I get the feeling that she shouldn't be here at all." Morphiess said

"So what does that mean? That you just want to take her back home with you?" Cooler asked.

"Yes can you do that for me? I wanna marry her!" Morphiess said.

Cooler coughed up some smoke, "Are you sure? She seems way to naïve for someone as loud and goofy as you."

"Sir I know my heart better than everyone else, and right now, it wants this girl. Is there any way you can convince her parents to marry me?"

"Morphiess her parents are dead, she told me a couple of days ago when I asked about them." Cooler said.

"Never mind then, I will just ask her myself," Morphiess said taking his vanilla colored folder off the table.

"Don't take too long, I think my brother is trying to pursue her too, except I think he just wants to have sex with her more than marry her." Cooler said putting his feet up on the table.

Later on that evening Serena did water the flowers and Morphiess came out into the garden, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Watering flowers, do you want to help me?" she asked.

"I would be honored to know how to water flowers." Morphiess said.

So they talked, and talked and they obviously had the hot's for one another, sexual attraction on both sides and then sooner or later there was making out on the bench and possibly even sex. Frieza was not happy on the other hand, he watch these two "bonding" with one another behind the column of the balcony he always stood behind to spy on Serena.

Couple of weeks later Serena was not feeling well and she was throwing up dramatically it was possibly pregnancy? Oh dear let's hope not, at least not yet! She took a few pregnancy tests and well what do you know…they turned out false! She must have caught a flu or something going around.

Then on Monday morning she felt bad again, even after she thought she was over the flu! What in the world was going on? She had just finished with a book she was reading about love and romance and all that bullshit when she fell asleep. Perhaps this flu was not gone?

Anyways there was a knock on the door and Cui rushed into the room and saw how awful she was feeling, "Serena are you all right? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine Cui, I was just resting so that the flu would go away again," she said.

"There isn't a flu going around, there never was a flu going around as far as I know of." Cui said.

"Ewe do you think it could be an STD?" she asked shaking, she had heard about them, but most of them were far off and away from here.

"No I don't think so, I need to take you to Frieza if you don't mind," Cui said.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"He wants to train you right now," Cui said.

"Ok, it's about time." She said getting up.

So they walked a mile away from the palace and into a steppe type field. Frieza was waiting there with Dodoria and Serena was throwing up again, except this time in the bushes where nobody could see her.

"Are you ok?" Cui asked.

"Yes I'm fine, sorry I'm late Frieza."

"You poor thing," Frieza said disgusted and outraged that he showed little to no pity for this delicate little Primal Changeling woman.

"I haven't eaten much in days, maybe I feel a little nauseated because of that." Serena said.

"Haven't eaten in days? What?" Dodoria asked, for he did not know the meaning of that phrase, other than starving peasants far away.

"I have to keep my weight under control because if I don't then I will get fat!" she said.

"Now pay attention, bring out the prisoner!" Frieza said.

Dodoria went to a huge bolder and brought out a Namic boy in chains, "Awww, he's so cute!" Serena said enchanted.

"Cute? Cute? He's an illegal alien, he snuck onto this planet without my permission!" Frieza said.

"So what am I supposed to do about it?" Serena said.

"You kill him!" Frieza said.

Serena thought this was a huge stupid joke and started laughing loudly, "Yes ha, ha, ha! Now stop laughing and kill him!" Frieza said.

"Why?" Serena asked shocked.

"Because he snuck onto my planet without my permission!" Frieza said.

"He's just a young child, how can you say that I should kill him just for sneaking onto your planet? I snuck onto your planet too, so why didn't you kill me too?" Serena asked.

"I…I…oh get her Cui!" Frieza said.

"What? I am not going to attack my friend!" Cui said.

Frieza slapped Cui, "You will get fifty lashes for this! Dodoria get her!" Frieza said.

"With pleasure," the big assed Dodoria said cracking his knuckles and walking towards that small Primal Changeling woman.

She thought quickly and as Dodoria came towards her she flipped him over, onto the ground he went. "Oh you just got your ass kicked by a girl!" Cui said laughing.

"Not very bright are you?" Serena asked jiving her hands.

"Oh for Christ Sakes, if you want something done right, you got to do it yourself!" Frieza ran over to the Namic boy and snapped his neck faster than he had ever done.

Serena saw the whole thing, she saw that little innocent Namic boy, down on the ground, dead. His little green lifeless body, why did this happen? Just because he snuck onto Planet Frieza? Was he starving on his other planet? Did he not have a job? Whatever the reason it hardly mattered now. Why didn't Frieza just deport him?

Serena started crying, "You murderer!" she then ran off.

She flew to the palace when she was sure that she would not be seen in the sky by any of Frieza's men. She ran to Morphiess's room, who was packing for his journey back to Planet Primal. She knocked on the door, and he opened the door up, probably thinking it was Cooler coming to check on his departure. No it was that naïve Primal Changeling girl!

She ran into his arms crying, "What's the matter?" Morphiess asked.

"That creep Frieza! He killed a Namic Child, whose only crime was coming to Planet Frieza illegally!"

Morphiess sighed, "That's a pretty serious crime, you don't just go to someone else's planet without documentation or an invitation of some kind, especially if he had any unchecked diseases and…"

"Frieza didn't have to kill him, he could have deported him into space or given him a pass at trying to make happiness on this planet the best he could." Serena said crying.

Perhaps Morphiess was not making the situation any better? Oh hell with it, of course he was making matters much worse. He was also about to make them very much worse, "Serena, I think you need to be taken back home to Planet Primal. You clearly don't belong here, I don't know why you came to this planet to being with, but whatever the reason I guess it doesn't matter anymore." Morphiess said.

"Easier said than done, Frieza might hunt me down and…"

"Not if I get Cooler's permission to protect you from him," Morphiess said.

"Really? What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"It means that I will get permission from Cooler to take you back to Planet Primal, I also want to marry you and possibly produce an heir to the throne, which I have not been able to do with my ex-wives since they were of different species and possibly too old for me and reproductive age." Morphiess said.

"Oh Morphiess, yes I will marry you! I also think I'm pregnant!" Serena said.

"WHHHAHTTTT?" Morphiess asked surprised.

"I took a pregnancy test this morning and it turned out to be positive!" Serena said happily.

"Oh I am so fucked! Wait, no I'm not! That's brilliant, I already have an heir, my first heir to the throne on the way!" Morphiess thought.

We're not sure if Zarbon was conceived a couple of weeks ago when she was throwing up, or if he was conceived soon after, either way when she took those first round of pregnancy tests she was not pregnant, but now that she was, it might have been better for them to get to know one another better before having a baby or getting married.

"Let's have the wedding before I start showing!" Serena said.

"Ok, that's fine by me, when do you start showing?" Morphiess asked.

"I don't know, my mum never told much about reproduction, she said that if I got my period that it was a sign that I wasn't pregnant. Well I got my period last month, and since you have been here, it's not come."

Ok fine, they were having sex on and off while Morphiess was here, that's why she even bothered to take that many pregnancy tests to begin with! This was just the first one that was positive, so something must have happened a couple of nights ago when she was sleeping.

"Go get your things and come to my room, and be quick about it. You will hide in my room until I can take you back home with me." Morphiess said.

"Sounds brilliant! I will!" Serena said.

They started kissing one another at least for a minute and she ran happily off to her room and started packing as soon as she got there…forgetting that Frieza might have been around. She was even stupid enough to leave the door opened! Frieza in fact, got back from the palace about a couple of minutes ago before she started packing her things. He was eavesdropping on her packing her stuff.

He looked at her, looked at her beautiful back and spine. He knew something was up, and he wanted to defiantly make matters worse. He knocked on the sliding door, "Where are you going Serena?" he asked in an almost raspy kind of voice. He sounded cold, not cute and high like his voice usually was.

She turned around and was frightened, and for good reason, "I'm uhhhh…"

"Don't play games with me, I have admired you from afar and this is how you repay me, by falling in love and giving your virginity to that dumb king." Frieza said creeping into the room very slowly.

"Yes I am going to marry him, that's why I am packing, because I am leaving tomorrow!" she said.

"You are not going anywhere, not as long as you won't give yourself to me!" Frieza said.

"Go away you stupid toad! I gave you your information and I did it with a lot of risk so if you have any morals left in you, you would let me be on my way." She said.

She took her suitcase and tried to leave her room, Frieza of course did not let her on her way. The corrupt little twit, who was a few inches shorter than her, stood in her way. "I want to tell you something first, I love you." He said.

She laughed, she knew he did not really love her, she knew he was probably more interested in getting into her pants. "I love Morphiess, not you. You aren't even the same species as me." She said starting to laugh nervously.

"What's so funny wench?" Frieza asked.

"No….nothing! Let me go! I wanna go back to my home planet ok?" She said.

His tail then whacked the suitcase out of her hands, "I'll just have to make you stay then," Frieza said.

He started moving towards her and she backed away, panicked, she could not figure out where to run to. "Frieza what are you doing?" She asked.

"Allow me to give you a fucken good bye present because I will rape and kill you, you bitch!" Frieza said. His tail wacked her onto the bed.

Serena was somewhat flabbergasted, "No, you don't love me at all! You don't love…."

Then something horrible happened, Frieza grabbed her wrists and threw her onto the bed. He started kissing her and licking her face, he then took his armor off and just when you thought he did not have a penis, it turned out he did. "Get off of me! Help! Someone help!" she yelled.

It was like an alligator penis, you could never tell if an Icejin Changeling had a penis…until when they wanted to have sex with you. It came out in the place where it looked like there wasn't a penis there to being with. After all he did have reptilian DNA in him, he was just a more evolved species that's all, nothing more to say here.

She then whacked that penis, which hurt Frieza of course, to the point where he went flying into the wall and fell down onto the floor nearly unconscious, this was his more vulnerable form he was in after all.

"You disgusting freak! No matter no woman wants to be with you! How dare you treat me this way! Fuck you!" she then ran out of the room faster than the speed of light.

Morphiess was in his room reading magazines of naked Primal Changeling and other alien species of the opposite sex. Then Serena ran into the room, she was back so soon? It had only been a few minutes! She fell into his arms hysterically crying, "Serena what is the matter?" Morphiess asked.

"Frieza just tried to rape me!" Serena yelled.

Morphiess got really mad, "Stay here I am going to go and find him, and when I do I will beat him senselessly!"

"Don't! Frieza is too dangerous, let's just stay here instead." Serena said.

"Ok fine, you are not going back to your room, I will get Cui and Cooler to help you pack the rest of your stuff for you." Morphiess said.

So as Serena and Morphiess spent the night in Morphiess' room together, Cui and Cooler being the good friends of Morphiess and Serena both as they were, were in her room packing for her to go back home with Morphiess. They were going through her underwear, her fancy cultural Primal Changeling clothing, and her regular clothing, which was not so cultural.

Cui went into the bathroom to get some of her stuff, and then he saw what he came across was shocking! "Cooler come here!" he yelled.

Cooler went into the bathroom, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Look what I found!" Cui said holding the used pregnancy test up.

"It looks like an instrument of some kind, oh my God! It's a pregnancy test!" Cooler said.

"Yes and its blue, which means…"

"Yes we have to get packing!"

"I wonder if it's planned or un-planed." Cui asked.

"That's not our business, we have to get Serena off this stupid planet, she doesn't belong here and neither does Morphiess. In fact, had I had things my way I would have gone right to Planet Primal myself and done business with Morphiess." Cooler said.

Dang it! Why, oh why did Cooler's spaceship have to break so soon? Oh well who cares? Next day Serena and Morphiess had their stuff packed. They put the luggage into the compartment of the Space pod in the back. Then they were about to say their goodbyes to their friends Cui and Cooler.

"Bye Cooler thank you for helping me pack my stuff," Serena said.

"Not a problem at all, I'm so sorry that you have to leave so soon, but at the same time you aren't safe here, especially from my stupid brother. I will have to beat his ass up later." Cooler said.

"Oh don't bother, just tell him to stay away from me." Serena said.

Cooler went to the front door of the palace, Frieza was looking out the window, Cooler walked through the sliding doors, and walked up to Frieza, "Boy you really fucked up big-time." He said.

"Shut up Cooler, you don't know the pain I feel right now." Frieza said.

"Why did you try to rape Serena? What did she ever do to you, other than come onto our planet illegally without documentation?" Cooler asked.

"She rejected me, it hurts! It hurts a lot. I loved her, that's why I wanted to rape her. I wanted to rape her for the same reason you raped Sunflower my sex slave!" Frieza said.

"Hu? Wow, time out! Time out! You wouldn't know what love was if it hit you in the ass! Rape is not a sign of love dummy, it's a sign of violence. I raped Sunflower because I hated you, I basically took my unhappiness out on Sunflower, and now I have a baby on the way with her. Had I known that I would have gotten her pregnant, I wouldn't have done it." Cooler said.

"At least you are fertile, I can't have children." Frieza said.

Keep in mind this was way before Frieza impregnated a sex slave with his sperm, which gave life to Kuriza. Of course Frieza was kicked in the balls so much that the doctors told him that he would not and could not have children. Oh well, maybe it's for the best at this time that Frieza doesn't have any offspring, look at Cooler he's got like four children already with different women, and one on the way.

"That's not the point I'm trying to make, I will probably never see my child with her. I want to meet the child, I want to raise it, and it's unfortunate that I got Sunflower pregnant all because I wanted to take out my rage onto her. I didn't even think it was possible, I mean come on a Primal Changeling and an Icejin, how in the hell does that even happen?" Cooler asked.

"Oh life is a mystery, and Serena doesn't love me, and that's not a mystery!" Frieza said sniffling.

"Frieza you were never in love with Serena, you only wanted to have sex with her! Sex is not a form of love! It's a form of reproduction and horniness. That's how babies are conceived! Your judgment is a little clouded, you are getting lust mixed up with love, and while I can see why you are somewhat upset, I don't understand why you would get something so simple mixed up." Cooler said.

Frieza then started crying, "But father said that…"

"Who cares what dad said? He doesn't know what true love is either! I don't even know what true love is either and quite frankly I could care less." Cooler said crossing his arms.

Frieza broke down and started crying, and he fell onto the floor sucking his thumb, "Wow this is the most pathetic thing I have ever seen." Cooler said smiling.

Meanwhile Cui was saying his goodbyes to Serena and Morphiess, "Goodbye Cui, come to our wedding will you?" Serena asked.

"Of course I will," Cui said.

"Thanks for being my friend," Serena said hugging Cui and Cui hugging her back.

"Come on my dear," Morphiess said.

Serena went to the space pod, where Morphiess kissed her hand and they both sat in the pod. She on his lap, and the space pod then closed up and blasted off into space.

Weeks later Morphiess and Serena were getting married, the wedding was beautiful, she made a beautiful bride, he a handsome groom and Cui was there. Cooler was invited too, but he did not and could not make it.

Cui took a tissue and whipped his tear-soaked eyes. The most wonderful thing has had seen in over four decades, probably thinking about his wife that was murdered by Frieza's regime all those years ago. Probably about when they had their wedding and the birth of his sons. "I just cry at weddings!" He yelled.

Later on nine months later Cooler and Frieza were bored and sitting on their thrones. "I'm bored," Frieza said.

"Me too," Cooler said.

Cui got off the communication screen with Serena, and he went into the throne room. He was overjoyed and ran into the throne room, "Cooler, Cooler I have a message from Serena and Morphiess!" he yelled.

Frieza immediately perked up, "A message from Serena? Is she coming back, did she divorce him at last?" Frieza asked drinking some of his wine.

"The baby is due any day now!" Cui said excitedly.

Frieza spit out a huge amount of wine, onto poor Cui's face. Frieza then screamed in a high pitched girl-like voice, "WHAT? SHE'S PREGNANT? WHY THAT LITTLE BITCH!"

Cui then shivered, "We never told Frieza she was with child did we?"

"Now he knows," Cooler said.

"How many moths along is she?" Frieza asked.

"Nine, in fact she was pregnant when we sent her back to her home planet with Morphiess!" Cui said.

"Shut up you idiot!" Cooler said to Cui, but it was too late!

"NOOOO! Morphiess is such a pervert!" Frieza said crying.

Cui did not ever feel badly for Frieza when he felt sad and lost. After all Cui was kidnapped by Frieza, witnessed his wife and sons murdered by Frieza's solders, and witnessed his planet being blown up. Maybe once in a while he felt badly for Cooler, but probably because Cooler was much easier to get along with, even though he too was sadistic.

"Why are they having a baby for? Why?" Frieza asked crying his eyes out.

"She wanted to be a mother obviously, that's probably why she slept with Morphiess when he got here."

"No, to have heirs! Morphiess needs heirs to the throne!" Frieza said.

Cooler then said, "It's called living their lives, which you are pretty much missing out on. Don't look too much into it."

"It's not good news, it's just terrible news. Now Morphiess will probably end up having a defective baby!" Frieza said crying.

"Yah for you its bad news, but I can't wait to see a picture of the baby!" Cooler said.

"Can I go to the planet now?" Cui asked.

"Of course you can!" Cooler said.

Frieza then got angry again, "No he can't see her or Morphiess! He's my slave not yours! In fact Cui, I want you to cut off all communication with…"

"Damn it Frieza they are my friends! They have showed me more friendship than you ever had!" Cui said.

"Well that part is true I can't argue that," Frieza said.

"You are just jealous because you can't have a great woman like Serena." Cooler said.

"Ewwww, are you in love with her too?" Frieza asked.

"No, and I don't think Cui is either, are you Cui?" Cooler asked.

"No of course I'm not!" Cui said crossing his arms.

Ok let's just be honest here, yes Cooler and Cui both had a slight crush on Serena, because not only was she beautiful and innocent, but also kind, courageous and very gut-worthy. Her light brown skin rubbing up against them each time they thought of her. At least though unlike Frieza, they didn't take this to the next level, and they never wanted to admit that they had a crush on her either.

"But God she's so beautiful with her light brown skin, golden eyes, thick black hair. Half of me wants to kill her, and the other half of me wants her! I want her Cooler, I want her Cui!" Frieza said.

"You can't have her! She is married to someone else, maybe if she divorces him you can have her! I don't know we'll just see!" Cui said disgusted with Frieza's openly lustful cries.

"Just remember to return after the baby is born, and bring a picture of the baby ok?" Cooler asked.

"Yes sir, right away!" Cui said happily skipping out of the throne room.

The baby was born a couple of days later, that being Zarbon of course. He was nine pounds and with a little bit of green hair on his head!

After such a long nine months of Serena having a slightly difficult pregnancy. After all that moving around inside of her when she was trying to sleep at night, Morphiess making stupid jokes about how bigger she was getting, and all those tears and cravings for…peanut butter!

That green patch of hair on Zarbon's head, it reminded Morphiess so much of his own mother, who was of course dead and gone thanks to Frieza! He also reminded Morphiess of his older sister Flora, who was dead and gone also, thanks to Frieza! Both of them had like lighter turquoise skin and green hair, despite Morphiess being more of a tile blue color and having navy blue hair.

Cui took a picture of the happy couple and their baby, and he returned like Cooler asked him too. He showed everyone the picture and when it was Frieza's turn to look at it, Frieza got pissed and tore the picture up.

"He will die someday!" Frieza ruefully said.

Continue to the next part.


End file.
